Finn's Insanity
by NickTheElite
Summary: In this fanfic finn goes out to massacre all princesses in OOO warning: This is gruesome and violent may also have smut in later chapters If you are fine with that go on if you could not handle it trust me don't continue
1. Intro

It has been months since finn and FP broke up he is still broken inside he hasn't recovered much adventuring only did little to mend his broken heart and soul

So he tried to try it again with Princess and guess what she again reasoned to him that her people need her so he tried it again with Flame Princess to just to be rejected again

After these events something inside finn finally snapped due to the rejection that his crush PB and FP were giving him

Angry grew inside him as days has gone by of him trying to hook up with them just to be answered by rejection

Hatred,insanity,anger,despair started to consume him til one day

The words KILL kept on echoing in his head he every bit of sanity and dignity that he has is decreasing as time goes by jake by the way was now living with lady cause of her pups so finn was all alone

Until one day finn finally reached the last straw

All he could think of was killing each princess that he knows while laughing maniacally

All he could say was

"Let the massacre begin" as he grabbed the following things

Sword

Sledgehammer

Flamethrower he got from melting the ice cubes

Knife

Baseball bat

He then went out of his house and gone first to Hotdog princess


	2. Hotdog Princess

Finn has gotten his way to hotdog princess' house

hotdog princess was outside wallowing in the mud like usual she then saw finn

Hotdog princess:"Oh hey finn!"

Finn:"hehehehe"

Finn:"Hello hotdog princess" Finn said as he sat down on the ground

Hotdog Princess:"So what brings you here?"

Finn:"Cause..hehehe...i love you"

Hotdog princess was shocked as she screamed with joy

Hotdog Princess:"Really?"

Finn:"NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Finn laughed maniacally as hotdog princess's heart was broken

Finn:"Now you will now what is the feeling of being rejected!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finn hit her back with the sledgehammer as blood spilled out and she cried in agony

Hotdog Princess:"Finn please don't kill me" She cried as finn readied his hammer and said

Finn:"No more forgiveness i have had enough of all of your rejection!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! finn laughed maniacally as he kept hitting Hotdog princess head and body with the hammer as her guts and blood spilled while she was crying in pain and agony

Finn was now covered in hotdog princess' guts and blood

"Hehehehe...one down" Finn then made his way to turtle princess' castle


	3. Turtle Princess

Finn made his way to turtle princess' castle he murdered a few creatures and people on his way there too

Finn knocked on the door

Turtle princess opened it and was shocked to see blood on finn

Trutle princess:"Finn what happened to you do you need help?"

Finn:"Yes someone attacked me pls help me" He faked it so he could go inside and kill her

They both went inside

Finn:"Take me to your room" Turtle princess blushed but was also worried she agreed and they both have gone to her room not knowing the horrible things finn is about to do

Turtle Princess:"Alright finn i'll patch you u-" turtle princess was struck to her head with the baseball bat as she fell unconcious

Turtle princess finally woke up after hours of sleep

Finn:"Finally awake..hehehe...This will be fun..." Finn said with a grin

Turtle Princess:"Huh..ouch..finn what happened what are you going to do with me?" She said while fear engulfed her whole body

Finn:"Torture you let you know what pain really feels" Finn said as he hit her stomach with the bat

Turtle princess started to cry as the pain was getting worse

Turtle princess:"Why are you doing this you've gone insane!"

Finn:"Might as well tell you since i'm going to kill you"

Finn:"The reason why i am doing this is because i am tired of trying to woo the girls i like just for them to reject me i have had enough of your "My kingdom matters or i need some time by myself"and yada yada yada this is just revenge hehehehe" Finn said with an evil grin

Turtle princess was just shocked as fear was consuming her

Finn:"Hey do you have any guns or weapons to kill other princesses?"

Turtle princess:"I won't tell you you might as well kill me!"

Finn:"As you wish" Finn cut her right arm with his sword as a pool of blood spilled out

Finn:"Tell me!" Finn then cut her stomach as her intestines spilled out

Finn:"HAHAHAHA now feel what i feel!"

Finn:"Even if you don't tell me i will still kill your friends or you know burn down your whole castle so what would it be your castle or your weapons!"

Turtle princess:"It right there press that button" She coughed up blood as she cried in agony

Finn:"Thank you very much!" Finn said stabbed her head with the sword

He then presses the button to find a two weapons to kill other princesses with

Spear-for impaling finn thought to himself

Pistol-What is this for finn said as he pulled the trigger as a bullet pierced through the wall "Sweet a long ranged weapon fit for blowing off heads!"

He then lit up the bed of Tutle princess as the fire grew finn left the castle as it engulfed in flames

"two down" Finn said as he headed next for the breakfast kingdom


	4. Breakfast Princess

Finn headed to the breakfast kingdom but he also went home first and changed his clothes so that he can have access to the breakfast kingdom

Finn:"Two down..hehe..next is breakfast princess..." Finn said

Also breakfast princess called him for help cause she needed someone to fix her stuff

Finn:(Might as well fuck her while i'm there i really need someone to fuck i have not fucked anyone before but since i am going to maybe die anyway in the end i'll take chances) He said in his mind as sexual thoughts came in his mind

Finn got to the kingdom and got to her room it was messy but he knew that it was on purpose cause by the way she talked on the phone she really needed some of finn's dick

Finn:"Breakfast princess i'm here"He said with a smirk

Breakfast princess:"Oh hey finn...could..you pi..pick up the books and put it in the shelf?" she said nervously finn noticed this and grinned

She sat on her bed and watched finn put the books on the shelf as he picked the books though he noticed she was not wearing her underwear

Finn:(This could give me the chance to do it)He thought

Finn:"Hey BP look at this one it has something in it" He said while he zipped down his pants and put his dick behind the book as he walked towards Breakfast princess

Breakfast Princess:"Wha...what" She said while blushing

Finn:"My dick" he then rammed his cocks into Breakfast Princess' pussy

Breakfast Princess:"(Moaning)ah! finn..oh fuck yes...ah..ah...uh..uh"

Finn:"oooohhhhh fuck that feels good" He said as he continued to pound her

Finn:"You know from the way you talked to the phone i knew you wanted my dick"

Breakfast Princes:"ahhh...How?" She said while she kissed finn and ran her tongue down his mouth

Finn:"I don't know instinct maybe and you did not wear underwear so yeah that gave it away"

Breakfast Princess blushed as finn continued to fuck the shit out of her

Finn:"Ohh yeah i am going to cum"

Breakfast Princess:"Then go it's fine"

One last thrust and he released a long rope of cum into her making her moan

She collapsed down on the foot of her bed twitching as finn's cum flowed out of her pussy

Finn:"Suck it" he said as he forced his dick into her mouth and by instinct she bobbed her head

Finn:"You're a naughty girl here i'll creampie you" He said as his cum shot out of his dick

coating Breakfast princess' Breast and face

Finn:"Happy?"

Breakfast princess:"Yes very happy" She giggled and got up to hug finn

They broke the hug and finn said

"Good cause it will be the last amazing moment of your life" He then pulled out the pistol and shot her in the head

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finn laughed maniacally as he blown off Breakfast Princess' head

"Three down" He said as he now headed to muscle princess' castle


	5. Muscle Princess

Author's note:Sorry for the long wait i was out for vacay so here it is muscle princess' story

Finn made his way to muscle princess' castle knocked on the door and waited until she answered it

"Hi finn" Muscle princess said with her usual manly voice "Hello muscle princess could you please let me in?" Finn said as he wanted to kill muscle princess so bad right now "Of course!" She said in a cheery tone as finn got in her castle

"Hey Princess let us play a game" Finn said with an evil grin "Ok then" She said not knowing what finn is planning

Finn let out 3 cups out in the table "Don't look" he said as he slipped a blade in one of the cups that if you crush it will stab your hand

"Ok then open your eyes" Finn said as she opened her eyes and surprised to see the 3 cups on her table "What game is this finn?" She said curiosly not knowing the danger that she is in

"Ok i'll explain,There is a prize in one of these cups if you get it you win that is and you have to crush it with your hand" Finn said with an evil grin "Ok!" Muscle Princess as she redied her hand and crushed the first cup "Don't worry you'll get it soon...hehe" Thnen she struck the 2nd bottle "Last one" Finn said as she was about to impale her hand "Ahhhhh!" Muscle princess said as her hand got impaled by the knife "What the heck fi-" She was cut by finn hitting her head with the bat and She was knocked unconcious

Finn tied her body onto a chair and poured her with gasoline "mmmm...Smell that you bitch..hehe" when he was done muscle princess woke up "Just in time" Finn said as he lighted her up burning her alive as her room was set alight so is her castle

Finn left as another princess is dead

"Four down" Finn said as he claimed another princess' life "Next is Bee princess"


End file.
